Left to Love
by Abrasucks Malfoy
Summary: He moved closer to her, his hands fell just behind hers, barely touching. His lips brushed against the side of her neck as he whispered, "Can you feel it?" His breath tickled her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She shook her head, but her body betrayed her as she leaned back. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I made this because my friend gave it to me as a prompt. It's supposed to be a one shot, but then if you tell me you like it, then maybe I'll continue. Do also tell me if you see any grammatical errors so I can change it. :)

* * *

Her breathing grew deeper and she felt her face heat as he moved around her, brushing softly against her. She watched kept her eyes straight to the mirror in front of them. She could see all he was doing. He stopped behind her so she could feel his front to her back. He leaned in, closing his eyes inhaling her scent which made her hold her breath. He opened them and their gazes locked.

It was excruciating – he was so close, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He moved closer to her, his hands fell just behind hers, barely touching. His lips brushed against the side of her neck as he whispered, "Can you feel it?" His breath tickled her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She shook her head, but her body betrayed her as she leaned back a fraction closer to him.

He lifted his lips to brush against her earlobe. "Should I make you feel it?" He whispered, low once more. A slow smile spread through his face, as he saw her eyes roll back and slowly flutter. He lifted his hand to her cheek and softly brushed it, feeling the heat from her blush. Slowly, he trailed his hand down to her body, feeling every curve of her silhouette. He leaned down so that his lips hovered on her shoulder, "Well, should I?" He said slowly, so that she felt every movement of his lips. She closed her eyes at his touch, and fisted her hands on her sides, fighting the urge to touch him.

He lifted his head back up, while his hands found hers. Slowly, he stroked her knuckles until the tension left. He placed his hand over hers and cupped them, lifting it slowly up to her left shoulder just hovering above her collar bone; His and her fingernails slowly grazing the skin back and forth. She leaned back to him, scared that her legs might give way any second. He slowly guided her hand from one shoulder to the other, going lower each round. A moan escaped her throat and she heard him chuckle. ***** "Maybe I won't," he whispered coldly as he lifted his head up and let go of her hand which fell down to her side. Her eyes opened and darted to meet his in the reflection.

"I knew what you were doing," he said as he turned around and walk away from her. She shook her head but he knew she couldn't see her. "You know how jealous I can get," he said as he stopped and turn around to face her. Her breath caught. His eyes were hard and were piercing through her. There was something different about his stance; head held high, shoulders tense and round. She fought back a sob as it processed in her mind. He had reverted to Malfoy, not the Draco that she knew.

They locked gazes in the mirror, and she felt tears forming on her eyes. She was shaky on her feet, and grabbed the chair to steady herself. She looked down at the ground and turned so that she was facing him. She took a shaky deep breath as she thought of words to say. She found none. "What's the matter, Granger?" He emphasized her name - her last name and pain shot through her as his voice grew colder. "Cat got your tongue?"

"D-Draco," she whispered, as a single teardrop fell from her eyes. His eyes widened. "Don't be so cold," she said, shaking her head and lifting her hand to wipe her tears away.

His whole frame relaxed. He closed his eyes as if pained and opened them. They were soft, his whole demeanor changed. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione. I really a-" He started as he took a step towards her and fell silent as she stepped back.

"Why do you do this?" She asked him as she looked away in full knowledge that if she looked him in the eye, she would succumb to her tears. She didn't want to cry, not right now, not in front of him. "Two nights ago, you finally told me you loved me and this is what you do? I spent yesterday with a friend, Draco. I didn't try to do anything and yet you go off, mad at me." She found the strength to look him in the eye to say, "I'm tired of this, Draco. It's the same fight every night. I can't do this anymore." She said to him, the anger rushing through her veins.

He just gaped at her. He was speechless. "Yes, you can!" He pleaded with her. "This is what we do. We fight because we're so different, we complete each other. We fight but despite all the things that happen, we still love each other. Don't give up on us now. Don't give up on us ever," he took a deep breath, walked closer to her. "I love you, Hermione. And deep down, you know you do too." He raised an eyebrow, questioning her as he moved his hands to hold hers.

She retracted her hands from his reach, and turned around. She looked around the room, the Room of Requirement, where they spent so many nights, for their love was forbidden. So many memories flashed through her mind and she pushed them to the back of her mind while her heart grew heavy. She faced him, tears brimming her eyes.

"What's left in you to love?" She whispered, just barely enough for him to hear.

* * *

**A/N:** And I bet when you started reading this you thought it would end up in smut. Weee. Thank you for reading this and don't forget to review. x


	2. Alternate Ending

**A/N:** I actually made an alternate ending to the first ending, because my friend gave me a prompt for something hot/steamy and the other isn't as hot/steamy as this one. If I continue this story, it'll be in the context of the first ending I gave. Review, if you can! x

* * *

Her breathing grew deeper and she felt her face heat as he moved around her, brushing softly against her. She watched kept her eyes straight to the mirror in front of them. She could see all he was doing. He stopped behind her so she could feel his front to her back. He leaned in, closing his eyes inhaling her scent which made her hold her breath. He opened them and their gazes locked.

It was excruciating – he was so close, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. He moved closer to her, his hands fell just behind hers, barely touching. His lips brushed against the side of her neck as he whispered, "Can you feel it?" His breath tickled her and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She shook her head, but her body betrayed her as she leaned back a fraction closer to him.

He lifted his lips to brush against her earlobe. "Should I make you feel it?" He whispered, low once more. A slow smile spread through his face, as he saw her eyes roll back and slowly flutter. He lifted his hand to her cheek and softly brushed it, feeling the heat from her blush. Slowly, he trailed his hand down to her body, feeling every curve of her silhouette. He leaned down so that his lips hovered on her shoulder, "Well, should I?" He said slowly, so that she felt every movement of his lips. She closed her eyes at his touch, and fisted her hands on her sides, fighting the urge to touch him.

He lifted his head back up, while his hands found hers. Slowly, he stroked her knuckles until the tension left. He placed his hand over hers and cupped them, lifting it slowly up to her left shoulder just hovering above her collar-bone; His and her fingernails slowly grazing the skin back and forth. She leaned back to him, scared that her legs might give way any second. He slowly guided her hand from one shoulder to the other, going lower each round. A moan escaped her throat and she heard him chuckle.

* * *

_Alternate Ending starts here!_

* * *

Her eyes opened and darted to meet his in the reflection. Without hesitation, she turned around and flung herself at him suddenly feeling the strength to. He caught her just in time and kissed her with the same amount of force as hers. He groaned as the kiss grew deeper with animosity. Their eyes close as their tongues met and danced together in perfect harmony. They broke away only to meet again to a deeper kiss. He kissed her harder and walked her backwards until she was leaning on a table. His hands moved up and down her body. Desire swept her body and she moaned, savored each stroke. Her hands found his hair and drew him closer as she lay down on the table, pulling him down with her.

She could feel the weight of his body on hers. Without breaking the kiss, he shifted so that his arms were on either side of her head and he was leaning on his elbows. Their frantic kisses grew soft and tender as he stroked her hair with his hands. He pulled away to gaze down at her. Her eyes opened to meet his– brown meeting grey. After a moment, he leaned down and trailed kisses from one side of her jaw line to the other. Once he was done, he planted a light kiss on her smiling lips.

* * *

**A/N**: Review if you can! It'll be such a help.


End file.
